Daggerfall Covenant (Interregnum)
The Daggerfall Covenant was a military focused alliance formed in the year 541 of the Second Era after the defeat of Durcorach the Black Drake, Emperor of the Empire of Cyrodiil and progenitor of the Longhouse Emperors. After the events of Ranser's War a new arrangement of the first Daggerfall Covenant, the Orcs of the Wrothgarian Mountains and Hammerfell formed the second Daggerfall Covenant (mostly just called "Daggerfall Covenant"), aiming to conquer Cyrodiil and succeed the Second Empire by the establishment of a Tamriel Covenant. It vied with the Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact for the dominance of Cyrodiil and contested for the Ruby Throne during the Alliance War. History The first Covenant was formed in response to the invasion of High Rock in 2E 541 by Reachmen under the command of Durcorach, the "Black Drake". The invasion was a complete surprise, and was only barely repulsed after months of fighting, led by King Bergamot and a young Earl Emeric In the aftermath, the kings of Daggerfall, Wayrest, Camlorn, Evermore, and Shornhelm signed the Covenant as a defensive pact against foreign threats. The kingdoms rebuilt and prospered, and Emeric ascended to the throne of Wayrest due to the Knahaten Flu. Ranser's War As king, Emeric married Princess Maraya of Hammerfell, which was a completely unexpected move, as many assumed that Emeric would wed the daughter of King Ranser of Shornhelm. Nevertheless, this strengthened diplomatic relations as well as trade between High Rock and Hammerfell. However, Ranser, enraged by Emeric's action, hired his own army of mercenaries and stormed Wayrest. Fortunately, the other kingdoms of High Rock honored their earlier Covenant and came to Emeric's defense, while King Fahara'jad, now an ally by marriage, sent elite troops across the Iliac bay to assist in Emeric's defense of Wayrest. These combined forces crushed and routed Ranser's army into a retreat, with them only to find that their homeland has been sacked during their absence by the Orcs, whom were led by Clanfather Kurog. Seeing the political advantage of having the Orcs as mutual allies, Emeric sent an emissary to the Orcs, requesting their aid in exchange that their homeland of Orsinium would be recognized as an official sovereign state. The combined forces of Bretons, Redguards, and Orcs utterly crushed Ranser's forces in a matter of days, and this formed the Second Daggerfall Covenant. The alliance is an near-egalitarian (still discriminating most mer races) society with a constitutional monarchy as a form of "government" which uses its military might to secure lucrative trade routes and protect their lands against enemies such as Reachmen and Aldmeri. Alliance War In 2E 502, the Covenant invaded Cyrodiil, putting it in direct conflict with the newly-formed Aldmeri Dominion and a bit later with the Ebonheart Pact. This led to open hostilities and the start of the Alliance War, with all three sides vying for control of the Daedra-occupied Imperial City. Although it didn't take part directly, the Covenant sanctioned the invasion of Coldharbour which contributed to the ending of the Planemeld. In the autumn of 582, civil war broke out in the region of Wrothgar between the kingdom of Orsinium and several Orc clan chiefs who refused to acknowledge Kurog's rule. The violence concluded with the death of Kurog, and Bazrag gro-Fharun was crowned as king of a united Wrothgar. This ended Orsinium's membership of the Daggerfall Covenant, although Bazrag was willing to renegotiate with Emeric. However the new Orsinium was not to rejoin the Covenant but in fact stand against in agressive as decided of a Clanleader Moot. The city of Orsinium was taken by the Daggerfall Covenant a few years later and thus the Orc kingdom was once more disbanded. Most clans withdrew to the Wrothgarian Mountains and western Orsinium - lands wich the Covenant was not interested in. In mid 584 the Daggerfall Covenant formed an alliance with the Aquilarios Alliance of Colovia leading to gifting parts of Craglorn and Helkori to the new ally. After the Alliance's dissolvation in 586 the Covenant remained good relations with Colovia and later in the year formed a similar alliance as the one before. After the dissolvation of the Ebonheart Pact in 589 and by knowing most of the Dominions forces in Cyrodiil for an assault on the Imperial City, the Covenant Armada takes off to Alinor. However a maomeri-aldmeri fleet destroys the Covenant Armada nearly entirely. As the Dominion takes the Imperial City in the same year, the Covenant quickly withdraws from Cyrodiil and thus ends the Alliance War on it's side. A truce between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Daggerfall Covenant was signed in 591. As a result the Covenant had to give up their claims on Stros M'kai and the chains leaving them to the chaos of piracy. Tamriel Covenant Although never realised, the leaders of the Covenant planned to crown High King Emeric as Emperor of a third Empire and found a new Imperial Dynasty after conquering the Heartlands of Cyrodiil and taking the Ruby Throne. With this achieved, the Covenant would have been in an ideal position to invade and conquer the other two alliances and proclaim the Tamriel Covenant. Under this new empire, the Royal Council would have been replaced by a Grand Council, with a seat for every kingdom in Tamriel. This scenario was not to be, as the Daggerfall Covenant withdraw from Cyrodiil and the Alliance War after the Aldmeri Dominion sacked the Imperial City. Military Structure The Covenant's military originally consists of the allied races of Bretons, Redguards, and Orcs, which boasted as one of the most powerful militaries of their time as the Bretons mimiced most of the imperial tactics, while Orcs are skilled guerrilla fighters. The military tactics of the Covenant share similarities to those of the Imperial Legion, but mostly follows High Rock "tradition". Military Ranks * General * Brigadier General * Lord * Lord-Commander (higher ones only for nobles) * Commander * Sergeant * Private * Recruit Category:Factions Category:Militaries Category:Interregnum Category:Alliances